herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adapter
History Adapter is a friend of Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior. His powers change depending on his location. He is seen as a minor character and doesn't appear in every adventure. War of Realities 2 During the events of the second War of Realities, Adapter was seen with Sheogorath and another friend when Ultimate Warrior and Grand Admiral went to get their help. It was also during this time that Supreme Hunter had Illuminati General Tony use a device that was supposed to take away all super powers. The device somewhat worked and Adapter lost his powers (at this point it was technology based powers). Ultimate Warrior's symbiotes didn't loose any powers and neither did Sheogorath. The team managed to defeat General Tony and destroy the machine and they got their powers back. Tony escaped. Ultimate warrior and grand admiral left with Sheogorath and Symbiote Warrior for the Core of all Realities. Adapter was left behind because his powers would be useless. Return of the Illuminati Grand Generals Adapter was with the rest of team C.R.A.Z.Y. when the dimension they were in was attacked by the Illuminati. The attack was lead by Supreme Hunter and Grand General Steve.The team fought the Illuminati forces on the roof of a building. During the fight, Supreme Hunter activated a machine that took away everyone's powers. Adapter retreated with the rest of the team. They ran across a bridge to get to the other side of a canyon but were found by Steve and General Tony. They ran back across and retreated while Ultimate Warrior destroyed the bridge and was presumed dead. Later, Adapter was with the team when they attacked the building where the machine was. He got his powers back after Ultimate Warrior destroyed the machine. After the Illuminati retreated, Adapter went with the rest of the team when they teleported to Harbinger II to meet up with Wardrone, Cyborg Wardrone, and Red to discuss what to do. The Empire of Eternal Darkness Adapter was with the rest of the Reality Warrior's when they helped the Illuminati fight Lord Marlus's forces. Adapter survived the battle and went with the rest of the Reality Warriors onboard their warship to leave the Core. The Alignment Adapter was with the rest of the Reality Warriors when they went to the Core to stop Grand General Jered. Adapter helped fight Jered's forces. Sins of the Past Adapter was in a park with Ultimate Warrior, Hazel, and Symbiote Warrior when Lord Steinbeck, Grand General Dracula, and Grand General Tony attacked with some Illuminati soldiers. Adapter fought Tony. When Lord Steinbeck attacked the team by himself, Adapter retreated with the rest of the team through a portal created by Ultimate Warrior to the Shivering Isles. When the team was thrown into a pit by Haskill, Adapter was attacked by squirrels. Sheogorath arrived to get the team out but the squirrels dragged Adapter away. Adapter reappeared later after the entire Shivering Isles fleet was obliterated. During the ground fight, Adapter, Hazel, and Symbiote Warrior fought Grand General Tony. Tony would later trick them into believing he wouldn't hurt them but he tried to stab a member. Adapter shot Tony in the knee. Before Tony could kill anyone else, Ultimate Warrior threw a sword into Tony's back. Despite the fact Tony was dying, Adapter shot him anyway. Adapter would later witness the remaining Illuminati forces retreat. Category:Male Category:Sidekicks Category:Team C.R.A.Z.Y.